bleachchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Ku-Roshin
Summer 'is a Noble Shinigami character in Bleach Channel RPG. Her RPer is 'King Zeal. She is currently the Matriarch of House Roshin, a vassal to the Soramaru Great Noble House. She serves this position along side her soulmate (or "husband"), Justice Kuroshin. In life, she was an Advent Human, who was killed and converted into a Hollow named Crimson Wing . She was later purified into an abnormally strong Soul, and eventually awakened Shinigami powers. Appearance Physical Stature: ' Height: 5'11" (180 cm) Weight: 196 lbs. (88 kg) Hair: Light Blond Eyes: Red Personality The word most commonly used to describe Summer is "pretentious". The second most common is "bitch". Summer cares very little for the affairs or concerns of strangers. She almost never asks anyone their name, nor does she bother to remember names unless she deems the person important enough to. She suppresses most feelings of compassion and empathy, although this does not mean she is without moral virtues. She believes strongly in individual freedom, but also harshly criticizes those who use this freedom ineptly or foolishly. The most important thing in her life is her soulmate, Justice Kuroshin. While they are technically husband and wife, both Summer and Justice reject these labels and the idea of marriage as a whole. They say that their feelings are too vast and complicated to be simplified in man-made terms and institutions of matrimony. Summer will go to any length, and commit any act, no matter how destructive or cruel, to help him or save him. Justice is not so pragmatic or heartless, but his efforts on her behalf are no less all-encompassing. She is staunchly anti-authoritarian and pro-individualism, which greatly puts her at odds with the structure and animus of Soul Society, which stresses conformity, harmony, and unity as the highest of virtues. As such, Summer participates in the affairs of Soul Society, but never looking for ways to expose its inept, corrupt, or inefficient attributes. She has been threatened with imprisonment in the Maggot's Nest because of these dangerous ideas, but her adeptness with Kidou, as well as her "husband's" academic expertise, have silenced contentious parties for the time being. History Prior Life: The Early 20th Century Death and Hollowification: The 1930 - 1940s Redemption and Reuniting with Justice: The 1940s - Early 2000s Purification and Rebirth: The Present Powers & Abilities Natural Skills Unique Skills Faction Skills Zanpakutō 'Roshin (Nuclear Core) Shikai : Release Phrase: "Atomize (Kirika suru), Roshin!" : Form: A wide and thick shortsword, combined with scaley red armor that covers most of Summer's upper body. The sword and armor both take on the characteristics of a dragon. : Special Ability: Whenever Roshin (or one of its attacks) collides with any type of kidou spell, the chain reaction causes an intense explosion. The radius, power, and effects of the explosion depend on the strength of kidou used as a catalyst. : Atomikku Iki (Atomic Breath): The mouth-like opening at the tip of the sword's blade begins to charge particles of reishi in its center. At Summer's mental or verbal command, the sword can fire this energy outward. The charge time can last up to three turns and grows geometrically powerful with each turn delayed. Summer can delay the blast indefinitely, but the power will not increase beyond those three turns. The size, properties, and power of the blast depend on both the charge time and incantations that Summer chants before firing. : Attacks: ' : '''Gamma Incantation: ' Allows the beam to travel through walls and obstacles and strike only a Soul or spiritual being. : 'Cold Fusion Incantation: ' Allows the beam to fire a blast of ice that Debuff a target's Agility. : '''Fission Incantation: Allow the beam to split into multple, weaker beams that cover a wider area. Category:Shinigami Characters Category:Advent Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:King Zeal Characters Category:Nobles Category:Reincarnated Characters Category:Kidō Corpsmen Category:Characters Category:Kidō Casters Category:Roshin Clan Category:Clan Matriarchs Category:First-Era RP